


the limits of the heart

by 5secondsoflashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, basically luke is jealous of cashton, some cute muke moments too, there's some cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoflashton/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke's just a little bit in love with ashton and seeing him with calum pushes his heart's limits</p>
            </blockquote>





	the limits of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Los Límites Del Corazón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171694) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> this is a random lashton one shot i whipped up over a couple of nights at about 1am. also i can't summarise and write titles for shit, so eh.
> 
> this is also on my own wattpad, mashton5sos
> 
> IF YOU REPOST I WILL END YOU
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> Ash17 translated this into Spanish, so if you want to read it, the link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171694

When Luke first picked up on Cashton, he was sitting in the living room of his own house with his three best friends surrounding him. 

"You two are awfully cuddly today," Michael had said, noticing how Ashton and Calum were sat on the floor, arms and legs carefully entwined.

Luke's attention was brought to the scene thanks to Michael's statement and his heart swelled in his chest. It felt as though it would jump out and tear itself in two.

When Ashton giggled like an innocent schoolgirl to the simple statement, Luke almost walked out of the room. It was as though the giggle was a silent confession of something the blond didn't want to think about.

He soon found himself using his long legs to propel himself as far away from the room as possible, after Calum had pulled Ashton further into him. Luke frankly couldn't take the stabbing feeling in his chest at the sight of it and had excused himself with haste. 

Once he was securely in his room, the blond had thrown the nearest object to him, a pen holder, at the wall and took pleasure in watching it snap. He then brushed the feeling off of himself and continued with his normal routines.

 

~~~

 

The second time Calum and Ashton were being soppy around Luke was about a week after the first incident. After leaving the room that day, Luke had played it off by saying he felt sick and just needed some time alone, which eventually all the boys bought.

They were preparing for one of their gigs of their self acclaimed Pants Down Tour in Melbourne. Sound check was going fine and Luke was feeling happy and in his element; he'd pushed the events of last week out of his mind and pretended that he wasn't affected by it at all.

This left the blond unprepared, when Ashton put down his drumsticks at the end of one of the songs and wrapped his arms around Calum's waist. Luke's heart was being ripped into shreds once again. He should be the one being wrapped in those muscular arms. His fist unintentionally clenched around his guitar strap, as he pulled it over his head.

Ashton was now nuzzling into Calum's neck and Luke felt as though he was going to explode at any minute and even punch Calum in the face for obtaining Ashton's attention like that. 

Michael was over there too, cooing over how cute Cashton was ("oh my God, you guys are adorable.") and holding his face in his hands with glee.

The broken-hearted blond slipped away from the scene and nobody noticed.

 

~~

 

Several shows into the Pants Down Tour, Luke had been feeling worse and worse. Calum and Ashton would always share rooms, leaving him with Michael. It wasn't that he didn't want to room with Michael, it was more the fact of the brunet and the object of Luke's affection being together. It frankly made Luke want to punch something.

Currently, all four boys were in Calum and Ashton's hotel room. Luke was sat on one bed with Michael, Ashton was on the other and Calum sat on an armchair in one corner of the room. That was probably the furthest apart that Calum and Ashton had been in weeks. 

They were all chatting about something that had happened in the show earlier that evening, but Luke wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were locked on the hazel eyed beauty across from him, noticing every freckle that dotted his skin and the dimples that appeared on his cheeks. 

The blond was in deep, way too deep. He didn't even know when he'd fallen that hard for Ashton, but all he knew was that the simple sight of him brought Luke into turmoil inside, because _wow_ , how could someone look so beautiful?

He was knocked out of his state by Michael leaning on him in a fit of giggles. Luke noticed how Calum had jumped on Ashton and was now tickling him like there was no tomorrow. No laughter left Luke's lips; he couldn't even muster the heart to fake it.

All of the boys stopped their hysterics, looking toward Luke, who was sat there silently, eyes slightly glazed over.

"Lukey, what's wrong?" Ashton mumbled, getting up off his bed and sitting beside Luke.

Ashton was looking at him with those big, hazel eyes and Luke had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting out into tears, because why would Ashton ever want him?

"I-" 

His voice cracked as he said the word and he knew he needed to leave, before he was opening the floodgates in his eyes. They would start and never stop. 

"I'm going to bed," Luke finally choked out, turning away from the curly haired boy beside him. "Goodnight."

Soon, Luke was back in his hotel room, crying softly into his pillow. He thought about how stupid he was for falling in love with Ashton and how he would never love him back.

The door swinging open almost scared Luke half to death. He jumped up on his bed and rubbed rapidly at his eyes, wanting to get rid of any last sign of his tears. It'd barely been ten minutes since he'd exited the other hotel room.

"Luke, you okay?" 

Stood in front of Luke's bed was Michael. Luke mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he roomed with him and not alone. The boy with the platinum blond hair and black streak glanced down at him with sorry laced within his irises and Luke thought of how out of character it was for Michael. It was a known fact he was always more upbeat and loud, so for him to show such compassion to Luke made it weird.

"I'm fine."

A soft sigh left Michael's lips, before he perched at the end of Luke's bed. Luke watched his side profile, as he seemed to be internally battling with himself.

"Is it Ashton and Calum?" Michael dared to say, searching the blond's eyes for an answer.

Taken aback by the green eyed boy's question, Luke found himself looking to his feet. Michael was bang on, of course, but Luke didn't like the idea of being read so easily.

"Can we have this conversation in the morning please?" Luke asked, not feeling up to discussing it with his friend right after some of it had taken place.

"Alright."

Once both boys had gotten ready to go to sleep, Luke had reached out for Michael, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and tugging it gently. He felt so small, when green eyes looked up to meet his blue ones, an eyebrow raised.

"Could we- I mean, please could we," Luke stuttered, "cuddle?"

The look in Luke's eyes was one of sadness and he wanted to feel better. Michael obviously noticed and agreed, dragging Luke over to his bed. Luke got in first and Michael lay behind him, arms wrapped tightly around the blond, as they lay there peacefully.

"Goodnight, Luke," Michael whispered into his ear.

"Night, Mikey."

For once, Luke was calm in the arms of one of his best friends and he couldn't help it when he fell asleep to thoughts of Ashton's dimpled smile.

 

~~

 

Luke was startled awake by Michael's shuffling in the bed behind him; He was removing his arms from around Luke's waist and was pulling himself up to sit.

The blond found himself sitting up too and when Michael noticed, he muttered a few apologies for waking him up, before asking him a question similar to that of the night before.

"Are Ashton and Calum making you upset?" 

The blue eyed boy really should've prepared how he was going to respond, because he felt lost for words. Should he tell Michael the truth? 

"Yes," Luke found himself murmuring, playing around with the hem of his pyjama top.

"Why are they upsetting you, Luke?"

Swallowing hard, the youngest boy glanced up at his bandmate, lips pulled into a frown.

"Because they," Luke began, "always flirt with each other and touch each other and I- I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it?" Michael asked, his voice sounding cautious.

"Because I'm- I'm- I'm in love with Ashton."

Luke noted how Michael fell silent; he was never like that. He felt as though he was about to be judged, _a lot_. The quiet atmosphere in the room was making the blond want to curl up into a ball and just cry, because frankly, if Michael couldn't accept what he had just told him, there was a high chance none of the other boys would either.

"Say something," Luke whispered, looking towards the elder boy.

"I'm just shocked that's all," Michael mumbled. "Honestly, Luke, I thought you were going to say you were in love with Calum and not Ashton."

A soft "oh" left the youngest boy's lips and he suddenly felt more awkward than he had been previously. Michael had thought he was in love with Calum. That was something weird in Luke's mind.

"What do I do, Mikey?" The blond said, quietly, now admiring the point of his toes.

"Nothing for minute. I'll speak to Ash and Cal and see if anything is actually going on there," The eldest responded. "I'll let you know. If you ever need to let anything out, you can talk to me, buddy."

Luke nodded slowly, before outstretching his arms toward Michael, as a sign for him to pull him into a hug. The boy with the green eyes wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pressing him flush against his chest.

"Thank you," Luke breathed, his head fitting into the slot of Michael's neck.

"Everything's going to be okay, Luke."

And Luke really hoped it would be.

 

~~

 

It'd been a week since Luke had confessed his feelings for Ashton to Michael. The boys had finished their Pants Down Tour shows and now had a few days off, before returning to London to record some songs for their upcoming album. 

They were all at a secluded park at around ten o'clock at night near Calum's house, where they were all staying that night. It was a beautiful evening and the sun had just set. 

Luke was feeling rather happy today. Calum and Ashton had not been joined at the hip, as a matter of fact Ashton had been stuck to the blond like glue all day and that brought a smile to his face. It also helped that Michael was trying to allow Luke time alone with Ashton, so he could try and figure out his feelings and Ashton's.

"It's really beautiful tonight," Ashton had whispered from beside Luke.

The two of them were lying flush against the grass of the park, glancing up at the night's sky, while Calum and Michael kicked a football around several metres away.

"Yeah," Luke breathed out, resisting the urge to say something cheesy like "but not as beautiful as you."

Suddenly, Ashton shot up beside him and was now looking down at Luke from above. The blond felt a blush dust his cheeks at the sight of the man he loved hovering over him, his face not that far away.

"Aw, Lukey. That's really sweet," Ashton cooed, sincerity laced within his voice.

 _Shit_ , Luke thought. He realised that he must of said the words he'd tried to hold back from saying and Ashton had heard him. The blue eyed boy's hands flew to cover his face, as he heard himself groan into them. Why did he have to go and say that for?

"Hey, Luke, look at me," Ashton whispered, his voice deep and dreamy, causing Luke to inwardly sigh with happiness.

Slowly removing his hands from his face, Luke looked up into Ashton's hazel eyes, only to find himself being drawn in. His eyes widened when Ashton's large hand found its way to his cheek, his thumb brushing across Luke's cheekbone lightly. A soft crooked smile was on Ashton's face, dimples out on full show on his cheeks and he watched the blond below him.

"Ash?" Luke spluttered out, because _fuck_ , was this a dream?

"Yes, Lukey?" 

"What are you doing?" 

Ashton suddenly withdrew his hand at Luke's statement and sprung away from him, because what was he doing? He backed up about a metre looking at Luke in shock.

"I- I-" Ashton stuttered out and Luke rose to his feet, because the drummer looked so small and hopeless.

All feeling in Luke's body was telling him to go over to the man he loved and comfort him, so that's what he tried to do, but when he stepped closer to Ashton the boy whimpered slightly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" The blond panicked, glancing down at the shaking hazel eyed boy, who looked like he was having an anxiety attack.

Luke felt his heart swell at the fact this had all taken place, because he'd questioned Ashton's actions. He should've just stayed silent and let the elder boy touch his cheek; Luke would've been perfectly content with that.

When Ashton rose to his feet, shakily, Michael and Calum had sauntered over, after noticing how Ashton was behaving and the likely pained look on Luke's face.

"Ash," Calum breathed, walking over to the said boy and pulling him into his chest.

That made Luke blink back tears. Ashton had let Calum touch him, but not Luke. Michael shot him a sympathetic look and that made the blond want to cry even more. 

Thinking that it wasn't going to end well for him, Luke did what he knew best and walked away from the scene. He ignored Michael's shouts from behind him, along with some of Calum's too, but nobody followed after him and he was thankful for that; he'd rather them take care of Ashton.

Once he arrived at Calum's house, Luke realised he didn't have a key and nobody else was in tonight to let him in. This left Luke to slump down against the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Why had Ashton reacted that way to him? Was he really that repulsive? Was he not good enough for him? Why did Calum have to be in the way?

With those questions running through his mind, Luke fell asleep, crying and pressed up against the door.

 

~~

 

When Luke woke up the next morning, he felt like shit. He remembered everything that had happened last night and his eyes began to water. 

On opening his eyes, he realised he was not where he had fallen asleep. He was in Calum's room and for that matter, he was in Calum's bed. There was an arm slung around his waist, the hand pressed into the blond's stomach. He guessed one of the boys must've carried him up here last night.

Turning around, Luke was met with white with a strip of black. Michael. The boy was pressed firmly into his back and Luke didn't want to move to wake him, but he had too. The younger lad wanted to know what was wrong with Ashton.

"Mikey," Luke whispered, shaking his shoulders once he'd turned around in his grip.

Michael stirred awake and glanced up at Luke, before he frowned.

"Did you cry again last night, Lukey?" 

The blond nodded, guessing that he had bloodshot eyes and dried tear tracks around them. 

"What was wrong with Ashton?" Luke mumbled, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm not sure. All I got was that he started having a panic attack or something. Calum was making sure he was ok. He didn't say why it had happened, well at least not to me," Michael explained. "We got back here to find you asleep on the doorstep, so I carried you up here to sleep. Calum and Ashton were downstairs all night."

The pair soon headed downstairs after a brief conversation about what had happened before Ashton had the episode. Luke explained about how he had accidently called Ashton beautiful aloud and how the drummer had caressed his cheek in return. 

On arrival to the living room, Ashton and Calum were sat on one of the sofas, cuddled up closely together. Luke felt a pang in his chest. How much more of this could he take?

"Morning," Calum greeted, before asking if Luke was alright on noticing the state of his cheeks and eyes.

After insisting that he was fine, Luke was going to ask Ashton how he was, but the boy got up and left the room before he could do so.

 

~~

 

The boys were now in London and Luke felt terrible. Ashton hadn't spoken to him since that night in the park and was doing his best to avoid him like the plague. Calum had insisted to him that he was just feeling a bit down and needed some time alone, but Luke knew that was bullshit. Ashton was only ignoring Luke. 

Every night since, Luke had cried as many tears that would come out of his tear ducts until no more were left and he just sat there, staring blankly at the wall some nights. Michael occasionally came in to cuddle and stay the night with him, but due to them renting the house for a few weeks, everyone had their own room and Luke knew Michael liked his space, so he didn't pester him to do so.

Today was the day Luke had been dreading for the past week. He was scheduled to write with Ashton. Michael had offered to try and swap with him ("it's only going to make you upset"), but Luke had refused; he didn't want to mess up the schedule or fuss around with Michael and Calum. 

Michael and Calum had left around an hour ago to get to the studio to record some vocals for the album, while Luke and Ashton were left at home for their writing session.

Still tucked away in his room, Luke contemplated on whether he really wanted to head downstairs and face Ashton on his own. He wanted everything to be okay with the older lad, but he was scared that he hated him. His reaction to their park encounter was one that made Luke think Ashton didn't want to know him anymore.

Once he'd taken a deep breath, Luke made his way downstairs to find Ashton sat at the kitchen table, his fingers drumming along to a song on the radio, as he ate what looked like Vegemite on toast. Luke felt a smile form on his face at the sight. Despite Ashton's actions towards him, he was still deeply in love with the man.

"Hi." Luke took the plunge and decided to speak, although he was expecting no reply.

Ashton didn't respond, but he stared blankly at Luke, which caused him to want to shrivel up in a ball and hide away; he didn't want Ashton to act like this to him.

"When do you want to start writing?" Luke asked, deciding to have another go at getting through to the hazel eyed boy, but to no avail, when Ashton ignored him for a second time.

"Ash, please," The blond whispered, his voice cracking, as his brave facade slipped away; he couldn't do this.

A pained look spread across Ashton's face, but he didn't waver or speak. Upset was soon turned to anger which began to build up inside Luke. He was pissed off with Ashton.

"Why won't you fucking speak to me?!" Luke yelled, banging his fists down on the kitchen table, causing Ashton to look up at him taken aback by oh sweet and innocent Luke's behaviour.

When no words left Ashton's mouth again, Luke stormed over to him, grasping the fabric of Ashton's t-shirt in his fists and shaking him. 

"What have I done wrong, Ash?! Tell me! Stop fucking ignoring me!"

After being brushed off for the fifth time, Luke stormed off from the kitchen about to leave the house in a impromptu getaway. That was until he felt his back press up against the wall and Ashton was hovering in front of him.

"Fuck off," Luke spat, glaring down at the curly haired boy who was several inches shorter than him.

The thing that surprised Luke the most was when Ashton's lips collided with his own quite forcefully. Was this a dream? Ashton was kissing Luke!

Despite his anger for the elder boy, Luke put all of it into kissing him, gripping onto the curls at the back of Ashton's neck with one hand and placing the other onto his cheek. One of Luke's hips was being held onto tightly by Ashton, while his other hand lay on the wall behind Luke's head. 

Desperation for one another began to take over when Ashton pressed his body flush up against Luke's, pushing the younger boy's back into the wall. Their lips were still working overtime, as they moulded perfectly with each other with every movement. 

Luke felt himself leaning down slightly to acquire better access to Ashton's lips, while turning his head ever so slightly more, before opening his mouth to accept Ashton's tongue into it. When it did enter, Luke let out a throaty moan, which caused Ashton to grind sloppily against him as well, the friction burning against Luke's crotch, enlightening passion underneath his skinny jeans.

When Luke was unable to breathe anymore, he reluctantly removed his lips from Ashton's with a pop, leaving the elder boy to take that as his chance to attach his lips to Luke's neck. 

A moan of pleasure escaped the blond's lips, while his love continued to suck, lick and bite at his skin, leaving marks along his neck and chest. 

"Fuck, Ash," Luke breathed, happy at the mornings turn of events and he wasn't sure if either boy wanted to take things further, because hell, Luke had never slept with anyone, let alone someone of the same sex.

Mentally slapping himself for not realising that this would've happened, Luke didn't know whether to punch Ashton in the face or cry, when the said boy sprang away from him, brushing his fingers through his already dishevelled curls.

"Fuck, what did I just do?" Ashton whispered. 

The curly haired boy averted his gaze to Luke who was still stood against the wall, looking to Ashton for a sign that what just happened wasn't just a game for him.

"Ash, please don't ignore me again," Luke mumbled, his anger having washed away in his make out session and now the insecure, shy boy had returned. 

"Lukey," Ashton said, before breaking down in tears, falling onto the carpeted floor.

To say Luke was shocked was an understatement. Ashton was now sobbing on the floor and Luke didn't know why. Did he regret kissing him?

"Ash, shhh," Luke murmured, taking a risk and wrapping his arms around the man he loved, while sobs heaved through his body. 

Calum. That's who he will want. It's always been Calum for Ashton.

"I'll call Calum, okay?" Luke muttered. "You probably want him here."

Reluctantly, Luke stepped away from Ashton to go and retrieve the landline phone to call Calum. He didn't get very far however, when Ashton grasped onto his hand from where he was lying on the floor.

"I just want you, Lukey, please," Ashton stuttered, glancing up at Luke with tears streaming down his cheeks from those beautiful, hazel eyes.

Without any hesitation, Luke was pulling Ashton onto the sofa with him, the elder boy ending up in his lap. The blond wrapped his arms tightly around Ashton's back, while the other boy’s hands wound into Luke's quiff tugging on it gently as his body continued to shake with every sob.

To say Luke was confused would be an understatement. Ashton was sat on his lap currently crying his eyes out after he'd just kissed Luke senseless and left about five hickeys on his neck and upper chest. Did Ashton feel that repulsed by Luke?

In an attempt to sooth the hazel eyed boy, Luke began to rub circles into Ashton's back, whispering softly in his ear to calm him. The last thing he wanted was to see him like this; his heart was breaking at the sight.

Once Ashton had calmed, Luke pushed him back to arm's length, so he could wipe away the rest of the tears on his face. It pained him to see Ashton without that dimpled smile on his face or the sparkly look in those oh so gorgeous eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luke said, quietly, as if he was afraid the golden haired boy would break again at any second.

"I hate feeling this way," He stammered in response, his eyes anywhere but looking at Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke replied, confused as to what was going on.

"I hate feeling this way about you!" Ashton yelled, standing up beside the sofa Luke was still perched on.

Furrowing his brow, the blond gazed up at his bandmate, who was now tugging at his own curls. Luke stood up too, wanting to make sure that Ashton was ok, because hell, he didn't look it.

"I don't get it, Luke!" Ashton suddenly exclaimed, scaring Luke ever so slightly. "You were just my best friend and of course I loved you, but never like this. I was never attracted to you. I never felt fucking butterflies in my stomach everytime you smiled at me. I never wanted to kiss you or hold you. I was never attracted to a guy!"

Due to his shock at Ashton's confession, Luke nearly fell backwards over the coffee table, when he stumbled in his surprised state. He held his arms out to steady himself and Ashton even leant out to catch him, but withdrew his hands as soon as he noticed what he'd done and that Luke was fine.

"You, what, huh," Luke spluttered, unable to process the words that had just passed through Ashton's lips. "Is this a dream?"

"Fuck, I even find that stutter the cutest thing ever," Ashton shouted, a sudden anger in his tone, as his fists balled up.

Luke suddenly felt lightheaded; Ashton had put him through a lot and the words that were now pouring from his lips were making Luke so happy, but so confused. He felt himself wobble on his feet, his vision clouding. 

When he lost his footing and tumbled towards the coffee desk, Ashton's arm flew towards him and due to his huge biceps and the fact Luke was fairly light, Ashton held him up with just one arm, pulling him into his arms, when the blond wavered again.

"Shit, Luke!" Ashton exclaimed, while Luke's vision was going in and out of focus.

Before Luke knew it (he'd probably blacked out for a few seconds on the way), Ashton was placing him delicately down on his bed, propping up some pillows for the boy to lean on. He then momentarily sprinted out of the room and came back with a glass of water for Luke to sip on.

"I'm tired," Luke blurted, through his lightheaded state. "Everything keeps going black."

"Oh, Lukey," Ashton cried, thinking about how all of this was his stupid fault.

"Come here, Ash. Cuddle with me," Luke muttered, braving to say his words, but he felt pretty confident after Ashton's earlier confession.

Luke soon felt Ashton wrap his arms around his back, so the younger boy did the same back, pressing his face into Ashton's chest.

"I love you," Luke whispered, and before he could realise what he said, he'd blacked out.

 

~~

 

"Are they cuddling?" 

"I thought they weren't speaking with each other."

"So did I. Clearly Ashton apologised."

Luke awoke to two people talking from the doorway: Calum and Michael. How long had he been asleep? His face was still buried in Ashton's chest and the elder boy was snoring softly in his ear. Luke felt a smile form on his cheeks. 

That's when it hit Luke. Ashton liked him. Ashton liked him! He may not have said it explicitly, but he said so in enough words. Luke then remembered the best kiss of his life. Ashton had pushed him against a wall and kissed him until Luke was unable to breathe anymore; he was sure his lips were swollen and the hickeys on his neck had bruised over.

Luke was still a little bit confused about why Ashton had ignored him for around two weeks straight and had broken down after kissing him. Was he that scared to like Luke?

"Do you think we should wake them?" Calum's voice came from the door.

"No, leave them be. They're too cute," Michael answered, before the pair shut the door, creating a noise, which seemed to wake Ashton.

The said boy pressed Luke closer into him, rubbing his hands up and down Luke's back and the blond almost sighed in content.

Ashton thought Luke was still asleep, when he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and ran his hands across Luke's arms.

" _So_ beautiful," He whispered and Luke almost died. "Why did I have to fall for you, Lukey-Boy?"

At this point, Luke decided to shuffle around and wake up, so he did, causing Ashton's hands to stop touching him.

"Hey," Ashton mumbled, to which Luke replied.

Neither of them said anything. They just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in the depths of the irises. Luke finally decided to take the plunge and ask Ashton the question that had been on his mind for weeks.

"Why were you ignoring me?" 

Ashton looked almost startled by Luke's question; he wasn't expecting him to ask to so soon. The blond gazed at his love expectantly; he _needed_ answers to his many unanswered questions.

"I- I-" Ashton stammered, finding himself looking anywhere but at Luke.

"It's okay, Ash. I won't hate you," The other boy murmured, placing his hand on Ashton's forearm as a mode of comfort.

"I guess I was scared," The drummer said, sounding so small and weak.

"Scared of what?" 

There was a long moment of silence. Ashton was clearly thinking of his next words.

"Of loving you," Ashton finally stated. "I ignored you, because I thought that if I did I wouldn't feel this way about you. After that day in the park, I knew I'd fallen way too far for you. Calum knew when I, uh, started to like you. He accepted me, said that it was fine and looked after me when I started to have these panic attacks, because I didn't want to feel like this about you. I felt like nobody would accept me and you would hate me. I hated myself."

Luke didn't want to hear Ashton ramble on anymore about how he hated himself, so he decided to silence him by placing a finger to his bandmates plump, swollen lips. 

"Don't be scared, Ash. I feel the same way about you. I have for so long. Seeing you crying broke my heart and to think it was all because of me. I'm sorry," Luke responded, cuddling into the elder boy.

"I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for making you think I hated you when it was the complete opposite of that."

Luke's heart pounded rapidly in his chest at Ashton's words and he didn't know whether to take the plunge and say what he was so desperate too. 

"I-" Both boys said at the same time, causing them to burst into a giggle session and Luke thought about how beautiful Ashton's laugh was.

"You first," Ashton insisted, but Luke declined, telling the elder boy to go himself.

"I was going to say that I love you, Luke," The hazel eyed boy muttered and when he was met with silence, he began to babble: "I mean I know that we've only really spoken about stuff like this, but-"

"I love you too, Ash," Luke stated and he had never been surer of anything in his life.

Two pairs of eyes met and they both looked at each other with such admiration and love in their eyes. Luke decided to be the one to close the gap between them, when he pressed his forehead flush against Ashton's, glancing between his eyes and lips. 

A welcoming response was given by Ashton, when Luke heard him breath out in content with slightly parted lips and the boy's eyes fluttered shut. Luke brought his hand up to Ashton's face, tracing along his cheekbones, jaw line and those desirable lips. 

"You're _so_ beautiful," Luke breathed, repeating Ashton's earlier words about him. 

The blond noticed Ashton's eyes open to reveal stunning hazel that met with his blue that seemed dull in comparison. A hand was soon on the nape of Luke's neck, fiddling around with the tufts of blond hair that were placed there.

"Kiss me, you idiot," Ashton whispered, eyes fluttering shut again, before Luke did the same and closed the gap between the pair's lips.

The two were so happily content with each other, as every movement of their lips caused their breaths to mould together. 

Despite having yet discussed where they stood, Luke was ecstatic with how this whole thing had turned out. As Ashton leant over Luke, still kissing him with everything he had, Luke believed that with Ashton by his side, anything was possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts :) 
> 
> (i apologise as i can't write in third person very well, ok)


End file.
